Heretofore, many vehicle side storage compartments for vehicles, such as minivans and other recreational vehicles, have included doors or lids with latch assemblies mounted thereon which were prone to rattle as a result of variations in component size and assembly tolerances.
Various prior door latch constructions include Feinberg Pat. No. 545,277; Thomas Pat. No. 1,535,138; Edgin Pat. No. 1,892,613; Gergoe et al Pat. No. 4,470,626; and Dabringhaus et al Pat. No. 4,676,544. Of these, Edgin includes a leaf spring 5, and Dabringhaus et al include an anti-chatter detent spring 12.